LA CAJA NEGRA
by nova por siempre
Summary: Drabbles, viñetas, one-shots, Songfics, ideas sueltas, próximos fics, Universos alternos; todos con un mismo objetivo: Hacerte adorar el NaruHina. Capitulo 11: Gender bender. Porque Naruko y Hino son tan canon como los son Naruto y Hinata.
1. El que espiaba

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí iniciando una serie de One-shots, drabbles y de todo lo que se me ocurra sobre mi adorada, tierna y sensual pareja: Naruto y Hinata. Acepto sugerencias, jejejej.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: EL QUE ESPIABA.**

Y, ahí estaba, Hinata Hyuga tarareando una canción mientras revisaba su casillero y sacaba sus libros. Su cabello negro azulado caía con gracilidad por su rostro, enmarcándolo y dándole un hermoso aspecto. Su uniforme –una blusa blanca y una falda negra– la hacían verla como una dulce estudiante de preparatoria, mientras patéticamente yo me cubría con mi propio casillero, espiándola desde lejos y admirando su hermosura. Jamás le había hablado –lo cual lo volvía más patético– pero su belleza me había hechizado desde el primer día que la vi, enamorándome por completo.

—Por Kami, que cursi, me he vuelto. Si el Teme me escuchará hablar así, se reiría en mi cara. Pero, me alegra, estar a salvo, y sólo tener estos pensamientos en mi cabeza —pensaba Naruto suspirando sin remedio, mientras se apoyaba sin cuidado sobre su casillero y miraba a Hinata a lo lejos.

Naruto, cerró su casillero y se puso su mochila en su espalda, listo para ir a su siguiente clase. Ya había tenido su buena dosis de Hinata Hyuga para soportar sus horribles clases por el resto del día.

Lo cual fue una lástima, porque en ese preciso instante Hinata, se percató de su presencia, sonrojándose mientras abrazaba un libro contra su pecho y viéndolo irse.

Al parecer no era el único que admiraba de lejos.


	2. Mirar las estrellas

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Voy a continuar escribiendo hasta que la inspiración regrese o la terminé jalando de los pelos –la muy loca se me ha desaparecido en más de dos semanas, supongo que se fue de parranda y lo peor ni me invitó– y espero publicar muy pronto: "Raro", "Camino a Naruto The Last" y "Mi camino Ninja". Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, su apoyo y sus hermosos e inspiradores reviews. Son increíbles y siempre, siempre me ayudan a continuar escribiendo e inspirándome a continuar, estas alocadas historias que salen de esta cabeza que no sabe con qué va a salir a asombrar.**

 **Les dejo el capítulo y me largo a escribir más.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÌTULO 2: MIRAR LAS ESTRELLAS**

Después de una misión particularmente difícil, Hinata se dejó caer en el césped de su jardín, mirando las estrellas, que iluminaban el cielo aquella noche.

Siempre, que se sentía agotada, miraba al cielo, a las estrellas, a los luceros, a la luna. A la hermosa luna, que hace seis meses había visto desde todo su esplendor, en una peligrosa misión para salvar a su hermanita Hanabi. Y siempre, siempre que la miraba su corazón se llenaba de gozo y alegría, porque allí había pasado lo más maravilloso, lo más esperado por su dulce corazón.

—…Y no es que te amé, sólo estoy preocupado por Hanabi… —la declaración de Naruto inundaba sus sentidos, mientras su mente recreaba la escena. La voz nerviosa de Naruto, las luciérnagas brillando en esa oscura noche, iluminándolo todo, sus ojos azules brillantes mirándola con una calidez y una ternura que solo su corazón había imaginado en sueños—. Te amo, Hinata. Te amo, te amo…—la oración se repetía una y otra vez, haciéndola sonreír con ternura. Ese recuerdo era el más hermoso que guardaba su corazón, el que la hacía sonreír en todo momento y el que la hacía suspirar como una loca enamorada.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —dos pozos azules la miraron con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡¿Naruto-kun?! —Hinata salió de su ensoñación cuando vio al rubio inclinado sobre ella y mirándola con curiosidad— ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Naruto se sonrojó y rascando su nuca con nerviosismo, desvió la mirada.

—Kakashi-sensei me dijo que regresaste de tu misión —el rubio no le quería decir que técnicamente había amenazado al Hatake con decirle su ubicación. Porque dos semanas para él lejos de Hinata fueron un suplicio. Y aunque fuera más de medianoche se había colado a la casa de su novia para verla.

—Oh, sí, acabó de llegar. Disculpa por no avisarte —Hinata se sonrojó un poco, había pasado dos semanas fuera de la aldea, y ni siquiera había ido a buscar a su novio para avisarle de su regreso. Que mala novia era.

—No importa, ttebayo —dijo Naruto cuando notó que Hinata parecía apenada por su torpeza—. Yo lo iba a averiguar de todos modos —le sonrió zorrunamente.

Ambos se recostaron en el césped, admirando las estrellas. Naruto, sin verla tomó su mano derecha y entrelazó sus manos en un gesto cariñoso.

—Hinata…—dijo Naruto apretando su mano con firmeza.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, ttebayo?

Porque eran aquellos momentos simples, al parecer tranquilos y sin importancia que hacían que se convirtieran en momentos especiales, únicos e inolvidables…

— ¡Sí! —saltó Hinata abrazando al rubio, emocionada.

…Momentos que marcaban el inicio de algo grande, algo hermoso.

Y que no necesitaban grandes muestras de amor o grandes anillos por parte del rubio para demostrar que quería a Hinata para siempre en su vida.

Sólo necesitaban un momento juntos y mirar las estrellas.

Y amarse.

Amarse como nunca y como siempre.

Como ellos sabían amarse, como Naruto y Hinata.


	3. Y, ¿qué es el amor?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 3: ¿Y QUÉ ES EL AMOR?**

El diccionario lo define como el sentimiento que ataca al corazón de forma fulminante.

Los poetas lo definen como la más fuerte y pura de las emociones que inspiran las más hermosas y sublimes palabras creando liricas y sonetos llenos del amor más puro.

Pero, para mí el amor significa Naruto Uzumaki.

Y no, no eran sus rubios cabellos o su sonrisa tan deslumbrante como el sol o sus chispeantes y traviesos ojos azules.

Naruto era como el amor porque era fuerte, intrépido, aguerrido y nunca, nunca se rendía en todo lo que se proponía. Era brillante cuando ella era oscuridad, era alegría cuando ella era tristeza, era fuerza cuando ella era debilidad.

Era Naruto cuando ella olvidaba ser Hinata.

—Hinata-chan, ¿Qué haces? —Naruto preguntó apareciendo de la nada y asustando a la chica quien cerró con fuerza su cuaderno y lo apretó contra su pecho.

—Nada, nada —dijo la ojiperla sonriendo con timidez y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y fingió poner una cara seria.

—Aún a pesar de ser los mejores amigos, ¿no me vas a mostrar lo que dice tu cuaderno? —La Hyuga negó con la cabeza—. No importa. Algún día voy a descubrir lo que escribes en tu cuaderno, Hinata-chan—. Dijo el rubio con firmeza para luego componer una sonrisa zorruna— ahora vamos por el tazón de ramen que me prometiste.

—Yo no…—pero Naruto ya no la dejo continuara y la llevó a rastras a Ichiraku ramen— está bien, Naruto-kun, tu ganas.

Naruto sonrió triunfante y jaló de la mano a la ojiperla. Puede que el rubio no haya podido leer nada de lo que escribía Hinata pero él sabía lo que contenía su cuaderno escondido celosamente bajó su colchón.

"Hinata es amor porque no existe nada más hermoso y puro que ella.

Y yo la amo con todo mi corazón"

PD. Espero poder tomar el valor necesario y confesarme algún día a Hinata y salir de esta jodida friendzone.

.

.

.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **Como verán Naruto y Hinata son amigos durante años, pero Hinata esta irremediablemente enamorada del rubio pero tiene miedo a confesarse y perder su amistad, así que vuelca todas sus emociones en un cuadernito que ella atesora con el alma escribiéndole poemas o dibujando. Irónicamente, Naruto también está enamorado de Hinata pero no se lo dice, por temor a que ella no le corresponda aunque ya parece haber tomado una resolución, aunque de ello resulten muchos malentendidos.**

 **Nos leemos, en el siguiente.**

.

.

.


	4. Hinata, Shugo Tenshi

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 4: HINATA, SHUGO TENSHI**.

Cuentan las personas que cuando se encuentran en verdadero peligro o a punto de morir, una misteriosa persona acude a salvarlos. Aparecen de repente, como de la bruma, como de las sombras para rescatarlos del peligro.

Nadie sabe quiénes son, o porque aparecen a salvar a los humanos, pero ellos lo hacen. Puedes creer que lo que te cuento son solo cuentos infantiles o ideas tontas de personas que sólo buscan llamar la atención o están conmocionadas por el trauma de aquellos terribles accidentes. Pero te digo que son reales, ellos existen. Yo los he visto, o mejor dicho LA he visto. La he visto aparecer en medio de aquel callejón oscuro y mohoso y salvarme de aquella horrible criatura que intentaba matarme.

No sé quién es, ni porque me salvó, yo sólo sé que nunca olvidaré sus ojos color perla y su suave voz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este es el prólogo de una historia que muy pronto espero publicar (al menos hasta que terminé de escribir mis otras historias). Es una historia llena de aventuras, humor, misterio, por supuesto con romance y el desarrollo de los personajes y las decisiones difíciles que deben tomar para proteger a quiénes aman.**

 **P.D. SHUGO TENSHI SIGNIFICA ANGEL GUARDIAN**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	5. La chica de las poesías

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí presentando mi segundo one shot, esta vez de un AU, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO UNICO: LA CHICA DE LAS POESIAS**

 **¿O NO LO ES?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una sombra se paró delante de mí y al alzar la cabeza vi con horror que era Kakashi sensei.

— ¿Sabes que está prohibido hacer las tareas de otras clases, Hinata?

—Yo, yo… —me sonrojé ferozmente y tapé mi agenda con ambos brazos. Yo no estaba precisamente haciendo "mi tarea" pero tampoco se lo iba a decir—. P-por favor, Kakashi sensei, discúlpeme, no lo volveré a hacer.

Kakashi sensei suspiró.

—Clase, ¿alguien sabe el castigo para las personas que hacen tareas en otras clases?

Sakura e Ino, que se sentaban a unos asientos delante de mí me miraron con compasión, pero fue Kiba, quien respondió.

—Debe leer lo que escribió —me sonrió burlón el chico.

— ¿Qué? —le miró horrorizada— no, no, por favor, Kakashi sensei —le miré suplicante. Todo menos eso—. No volveré hacerlo, lo juro.

Uno y otro compañero de clase, me miraron divertidos. Claro, era divertido para ellos, que no estaban involucrados.

—Lo siento, Hinata, pero las reglas son las reglas.

Recorrí con la mirada todo el salón y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de él, quise echarme a llorar. ¿Por qué justo hoy llegaba temprano? En todas las clases siempre llegaba tarde y hoy, justamente, hoy llegaba temprano.

Cerré mis ojos y quise que la tierra me tragara, que haya una catástrofe, un maremoto, un tsunami o que alguien tocara la maldita alarma de bomberos, algo, cualquier cosa para escapar de las miradas de todo el mundo y escapar de mi castigo.

—Hinata apresúrate —la voz de Kakashi sensei me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Apreté mi agenda a mi pecho y me levanté de mi asiento. Bien, sí, iba pasar la mayor vergüenza del mundo al menos lo haría con algo de dignidad. Caminé con orgullo, con confianza hasta el frente de la clase, dispuesta a leer, pero cuando miré a todos mis compañeros, el alma se me fue a los pies y la cara se me puso rojísima.

Un par de chicos de la esquina se rieron de mí.

—Apresúrate, Hinata, aún falta estudiar a Homero y La Ilíada.

Miré a Kakashi-sensei irritada, acaso, no me comprendía, técnicamente iba a humillarme delante de toda la clase. Un poco de compasión, por favor.

Suspiré.

—Al mal paso darle prisa —dije con ironía recordando la frase de mi padre.

Abrí mi agenda y empecé.

.

 _Yo nunca tuve un sueño, aspiraciones o metas,_

 _Vivía como un robot, viviendo sin vivir, pasando los días sin penas pero tampoco con alegrías._

 _Acatando todas las ordenes de mi padre, acallando mis deseos, acallando mis miedos o anhelos._

 _Pero todo cambio cuando apareciste tú: tú con tus cabellos brillando con la luz del sol, con tu sonrisa radiante que iluminaron mi alma._

 _con tu alegría, con tu jovialidad, con tu carisma._

 _Tú me salvaste._

 _Tú me ayudaste a no caer en la desesperación, tú me diste un motivo para vivir, para seguir adelante._

 _Tú, y solamente, tú._

 _¿Sabes?, yo nunca tuve un sueño hasta que apareciste tú._

 _Tú te convertiste en mi sueño, en mi anhelo, en mis esperanzas, en mi amor…_

 _Y espero algún día tener el valor suficiente para mirarte a la cara y poder decírtelo: TE AMO._

 _._

La clase cayó en silencio cuando terminé de leer.

—Ehhh, Hinata, ¿por qué no tomas asiento? —Me sugirió Kakashi sensei, yo asentí y fui corriendo a mi asiento, con la cara roja.

Me sentía nerviosa y sonrojada. Respiré una y otra vez y le miré de reojo. Él me miraba con incredulidad y asombro al igual que todo el salón de clases.

Me quería morir.

¿Por qué Kakashi sensei me había descubierto escribiendo en su clase y me había hecho leer lo que escribía como castigo? ¿Por qué había escrito ese poema de amor? ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Ahora, toda mi clase sabía que contenía mi agenda personal: Cientos y cientos de poemas de amor, todos dirigidas a él, a mi amor imposible.

Era bochornoso. Vergonzoso.

¡Técnicamente me había declarado al chico que me gusta, delante de toda la clase!

Y lo peor de todo es que el chico en cuestión ni siquiera sabe que el poema que escribí era para él.

Dios, que eso era mal karma.

Me hundí en mi asiento evitando la mirada de todos, esperando con bochorno, que acabará la clase de Kakashi sensei.

Apenas, sonó el timbre finalizando la clase de literatura, salí corriendo sin importarme nada ni nadie.

El aire de la azotea me ayudó a relajarme y sin poder evitarlo recordé, como había comenzado todo.

El día que me marcó para siempre.

El día en que me convertí en la chica de las poesías.

Había llegado a Konoha High School hace ocho meses atrás y como siempre se me hacía muy difícil adaptarme en aquella escuela, no conocía a nadie y nadie me conocía a mí. Era como un fantasma en aquella secundaria, donde todo el mundo se ocupaba de sus cosas.

Recuerdo casi con diversión cuando llegue por primera vez a la escuela, temblaba y tenía miedo de todo.

—Kakashi —Tsunade Senju, la directora de la escuela, entró con paso decidido a la clase de literatura del sensei y saludó a todos los alumnos— hoy ha llegado una alumna nueva a tu clase, por favor, recíbela y trátala bien, sobre todo ustedes chicos —advirtió la rubia a la clase que asintió al pedido de su directora—. Adelante, Hinata —con pasos temerosos entré al salón. Había muchos chicos en el salón y me sonroje, (ese es otro defecto mío, aparte de mi timidez, suelo enrojecer con facilidad).

—Hyuga Hinata, mucho gusto —hice una exagerada reverencia, algunos se rieron y yo me sonroje más. Deje que mi cabello me tapara el rostro, hasta que el sonrojo despareció, bueno sólo un poco.

—Mucho gusto, Hinata —me sonrió el sensei amable, o al menos lo supuse porque tenía un cubre bocas en la cara que le tapaba el rostro casi por completo —mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y soy el profesor de Literatura —mis ojos brillaron con emoción, literatura era mi clase favorita (ahora ya no, maldito Kakashi-sensei) —. Toma asiento en aquel lugar —me señalo un asiento casi al fondo de la clase pegado a la ventana.

—Hai.

Apenas me senté en mi lugar cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió con estrepito y un chico rubio entró jadeando a la clase.

— ¡Naruto! —regaño Kakashi sensei al chico rubio— ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no llegues tarde a mi clase?

—Pero, Kakashi sensei mi despertador no sonó, se lo juró, dattebayo.

El sensei suspiró resignado y se paró delante de la clase.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, Naruto, —Kakashi sensei se tomó el cabello y lo dejó pasar—. Bueno, pasa o te vas a quedar afuera todo el rato.

—Gracias, Kakashi-sensei —el rubio llamado Naruto entró saludando a todo el mundo.

—Hey, cejas encrespadas, buen fin de semana, ¿no?

—Ino, hermoso peinado.

—Kiba, me debes cinco billetes, que no se te olvide, ¿eh?

—Ya, Naruto no hagas tanto alboroto y siéntate de una vez —Kakashi sensei le reprendió y Naruto tuvo que hacerle caso y sentó en la fila al lado de la mía, unos asientos delante de mí. Al costado de un pelinegro malhumorado.

Yo me le quedé mirando, fascinada. Ese chico tenía un carisma y una jovialidad tan grande que ni en todas mis vidas, ya sean pasadas o futuras, podría lograr tener la mitad que él.

Era como un sol que brillaba, resaltando entre todos los demás. Un sol que emitía un agradable calor a todo aquel que lo mirará.

De repente, él volteó a verme, por un segundo nos quedamos mirándonos y al darme cuenta de lo que hacía desvié la vista, avergonzada. Dios, ahora creerá que soy una acosadora o algo peor, durante la clase me concentré en mi libro y las palabras de Kakashi sensei y no lo volví a mirar.

Eso fue sólo el inicio.

 **NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH-NH**

Alumnos comiendo con sus amigos, gente por doquier, el sudor, las hormonas, comida a montones y la ruidosa conversación, era para mí el almuerzo en Konoha High School. Aún ahora me parece un poco aterrador sentarme allí a comer, jamás me ha ido bien estar apiñada con tanta gente en el mismo lugar, sentía que me asfixiaban.

Es por ello, que prefiero comer en los pasillos de la escuela o sentarme en los jardines de los alrededores o en las gradas de las canchas de voleyball.

Ese día elegí sentarme en las gradas de las canchas de voleyball.

Es agradable porque puedes sentir el viento en el rostro, el olor del césped recién cortado, los rayos calurosos del brillante sol…

—Vamos, Teme, préstame dinero —esa era la voz de Naruto Uzumaki, el chico brillante como el sol, como lo llamaba yo secretamente.

–Ya te lo dije, dobe, no te voy a dar nada hasta que me pagues lo que me debes —ese era el serio y callado Sasuke Uchiha, mejor amigo de Naruto y el chico por el cual todas las chicas de Konoha High School moría por tener como novio (me había dado cuenta de ello cuando en mi tercera clase, dos chicas se habían peleado por sentarse a su lado).

Sentada en las gradas podía mirarlos y escucharlos, tal vez porque Naruto hablaba como si tuviera un megáfono en la mano o porque yo estaba demasiado pendiente de su conversación, aunque ahora, que lo pienso con detenimiento creo que era lo segundo.

—Vamos, Teme, no seas avaro y préstame para el almuerzo.

—Ya te dije que no, dobe, ¿por qué no le pides a Shion que te preste dinero?

—Estas demente, Teme, esa tipa está loca, me persigue a toda hora, menos mal que la cambiaron de salón.

Los miré, mientras caminaban, Sasuke Uchiha caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y a pasos tranquilos y Naruto gesticulaba moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, su cabello rubio brillaba con el sol y sus ojos azules se fruncían mientras hablaba con Uchiha-san.

¿Por qué siempre era tan brillante, tan llamativo, tan atrayente?

Sacudí la cabeza con fastidio y me concentré en mi almuerzo, al volver a mirarles me di cuenta que Naruto me miraba. Me sorprendí y la galleta que tenía en la mano se partió en dos, miré mi falda llena de migajas y las sacudí al suelo.

Él se volvió a Uchiha-san y siguieron hablando.

Así pasaron los meses, Naruto me miraba en algunas clases y yo le miraba de reojo, otras veces le devolvía las miradas, tratando de sacar algo en limpio de él, pero nunca nos hablamos, simplemente nos mirábamos a la distancia. Empecé a conocer a Naruto a través de sus acciones: era amigo de todos los chicos de la escuela, era alegre y tenía un noble corazón, eso lo comprobé cuando protegió a Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi, tres niños de la clase de mi hermana, que fueron atacados por algunos chicos de otra escuela rival a la nuestra.

Pero no fue eso lo que me hizo interesarme en él y luego, enamorarme. No, eso ocurrió después.

Había pasado ya cinco meses desde que había llegado a Konoha High School y aún no me habituaba en su totalidad a este colegio pero al menos no me sentía tan perdida como al inicio.

Caminaba de regreso a casa después de un día agotador, (clase doble de Matemáticas era un suplicio para cualquiera y más para mí que tenía una lucha mortal con los números), así que iba así de distraída pensando en si había puesto las respuestas correctas en mi último examen o si debía estudiar de nuevo.

—Hey nena —un chico apareció a mi lado asustándome— ¿por qué tan solita?

Traté de no hacerle caso y seguir caminando. Lo malo de salir de la escuela es que debía pasar por un callejón que siempre odiaba pasar por tener tipos groseros.

—Hey nena que te estoy hablando —el tipo se paró delante de mí, tomando del brazo.

— ¡Suéltame! —protesté molesta. Puede que yo sea una chica tímida y vergonzosa, pero no iba a permitir que alguien me molestara.

El chico me quitó la cartera y la arrojó al suelo.

—Al parecer eres valiente —dijo el chico mirándome con gesto lascivo— pero eso me gusta.

— ¡Suéltame! —dije tratando de alejarme de ese sujeto, mientras sentía que las lágrimas se hacían presente en mis ojos. Tenía miedo ese sujeto me tenía en un callejón oscuro y sería imposible que alguien me escuchará si empezaba a gritar.

— ¡Suéltala, ttebayo! —se escuchó un grito desde atrás y con un puñetazo certero derribó al tipo, que me sujetaba.

Para mi sorpresa era Naruto Uzumaki él quien había derribado al chico y me había salvado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó extendiéndome una mano para que pudiera levantarme.

—Sí, yo…sí, gracias —él no dijo nada pero recogió mi mochila y la suya al parecer la había tirado para salvarme.

Salimos de aquel callejón y me acompañó hasta mi casa.

—Gracias de nuevo —le dije en la puerta de mi cas haciendo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento— no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado.

—No es nada —dijo el rubio sonriéndome— pero deberías evitar ese callejón la próxima vez.

—Sí, tienes razón, es que iba un poco distraída y olvide rodearlo.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, ttebayo. Mi madre va a regañarme si llegó a casa otra vez tarde.

—Sí, y gracias por todo.

—Ya deja de agradecerme —dijo el rubio frotándose la cabeza avergonzado—. Nos vemos en la escuela, Hinata —agitó la mano y se despidió.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —le grité pero él ya no me escuchó y sólo me sonrió a la distancia.

Esa sonrisa hizo que mi corazón palpitara con rapidez en mi pecho y sin darme cuenta que una nueva emoción crecía en mi corazón.

¿Saben? Siempre me gustó escribir.

Pequeñas rimas, frases alentadoras y citas para levantarme el ánimo, pero lo que en verdad me encantaba era escribir poemas.

Poemas de superación, de la amistad, del amor, del dolor. Pero, cuando lo conocí, supe que ya no volvería a escribir acerca de nada más que no fuera él.

De sus cabellos rubios, de sus ojos azules, de su sonrisa brillante.

De Naruto Uzumaki.

Y ello, me metería en muchos problemas en la escuela.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS:**

 **Un one-shot, que puede convertirse en un buen fic de cortos capítulos, tal vez cuando la inspiración llegué pueda escribirlo adecuadamente. Me conformó con el primer capi, como una introducción a la historia y quién sabe, un día de estos me dé un atacazo de inspiración y pueda continuarla.**

 **Últimamente, estoy escribiendo muchos fics escolares, el siguiente será de ninjas pero con en un universo alterno, espero que les guste la idea.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente.**


	6. Road to Ninja: Despues de The last

**Bueno, la verdad no sabía que escribir si un cambio de personalidad, ya saben: Hinata hiperactiva, Naruto tímido, Sakura seria, Sasuke fanboy de la pelirrosa pero no me salía y bueno cuando vi el Facebook donde el siguiente capítulo del anime Naruto tendrá que ver con RTN, ME VI TODOS LOS CAPITULOS (que eran como diez, salteándome todos los rellenos, XD) DE UNA SENTADA y la lucecita de la inspiración llegó y decidí hacer la versión the last en versión RTN, (¡porque no puedo esperar hasta que se estrene, es la primera vez que me emociono con un relleno, XD!), Kami-sama quiero ver como se llevan Menma salvaje y Hinata sexy en esa versión (ya que en la peli, no aparece) y ver si son pareja con ese cambio de personalidad así que para apagar las ansias escribo esta versión, espero que les guste.**

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAPITULO 6:

 **ROAD TO NINJA: DESPUÉS DE THE LAST**

La sexy, escultural y atrevida Hinata Hyuga nunca creyó estar en esta situación. Necesitaba desahogarse y contarle a alguien, lo que últimamente vivía con Menma.

¡Menma!

¡Kami, su solo nombre la excitaba!

Porque después del plan fallido del loco Toneri, quien secuestro a su dulce hermanita e intentó obligarla a ella a casarse con él, Menma había cambiado su trato con ella, ya no era grosero, serio o rechazaba sus invitaciones a salir.

Todo lo contrario, apenas la veía en la calle conversando con el gatuno Kiba y Shino-odio los insectos-Aburame, la jaloneaba y sin oír sus protestas la llevaba a un oscuro callejón y terminaba besándola salvajemente y mordiéndole el cuello, mientras le decía: "no quiero verte cerca de ningún hombre, Hyuga, ¿entiendes?" y se marchaba dejándole con las piernas hechas de gelatina y todo lo rebelde y atrevida se esfumaba en esos segundos.

—Estúpido y sensual, Menma —gruñía Hinata, porque la hacía sentir débil y desprotegida cuando la besaba y ella odiaba la debilidad, pero amaba cuando la acorralaba contra la pared y sentía su aliento cálido antes de besarla. Como amaba/odiaba a ese sexy y serio rubio.

Se estaba volviendo histérica, lo sabía, pero no entendía esa actitud cambiante de Menma con ella, siempre la había ignorado o despreciado sus atenciones y ahora que ese loco de Toneri le había prestado un poco de atención, Menma enloquecía, la rescataba de esa loca boda y terminaba besándola en todos los rincones de la aldea y muchas veces no sólo la besaba.

— ¡Joder, Menma! —Chilló Hinata, jalándose los cabellos— ¿Por qué eres un bipolar, serio, misterioso y sexy hombre?

—Vaya, Hinata, no sabía que hablabas sola —el encantador y conquistador Sasuke Uchiha, le sonrió cuando ambos se encontraron en la calle de Konoha, cerca de Ichiraku ramen.

—Hola Charasuke —le dijo con burla la Hyuga, sonriéndole divertida.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ese bello rostro parece preocupado? —Le dijo halagador el Uchiha sonriéndole con coquetería, mientras Hinata preparaba su puño para golpearlo. En serio, ese tipo coqueteaba con todo el mundo, no tenía ni una pizca de descaro—. Toma, te regalo esta bella rosa —dijo extendiéndola una rosa roja como siempre hacia.

—Por qué mejor no te metes esa rosa donde no te quepa el sol —dijo Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, de brazos cruzados y mirando la escena, irritado.

—Ah, Menma tú tan amable como siempre —dijo Sasuke, mirando la vena hinchada del rubio, al verlo tan cerca de Hinata— Hey, Hina, ¿por qué mejor no seguimos esta conversación en otro lado? —le pregunto tomándola de un brazo.

— ¿Y quién dice que te la puedes llevar? —dijo Menma tomándola del otro brazo.

—Yo, por supuesto, y suéltala.

—Suéltala, tú.

—No, suéltala tú.

—AHHH, YA BASTA —grito Hinata harta de que la jalonearan como peluche de feria y soltándose del agarre de ambos— ¿Qué les pasa par de inmaduros? No soy ningún juguete para que me traten así. Sasuke lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz.

—Sí, largo, Uchiha —dijo Menma sonriéndole burlón.

—Tú, también, Menma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué? —Dijo agrandando sus ojos azules, con sorpresa— él fue el que estuvo molestándote.

—Ves, Menma a ti tampoco te soporta —dijo Sasuke, burlón.

—Cállate tu —Menma le avienta sus estúpidas rosas, haciendo llorar al Uchiha y sigue a Hinata, quien se va caminando por las calles, molesta— Hyuga, espera —la chica lo ignora y él continua persiguiéndola— hey, Hinata. ¡Hinata-chan! —la chica se voltea y lo mira asombrada.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado?

—No te llame de ningún modo, idiota —Menma desvía la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado.

Hinata lanzó un grito frustrado y se va.

— ¡Espera! —Menma la persigue, molesto consigo mismo por ser tan orgulloso. La toma del brazo y la detiene—. Hinata…yo…

— ¿Ahora que, Menma? Vas a decirme tu actitud tan cambiante o tendré que esperar tu santa gana para que me lo cuentes. ¿Sabes, que? Mejor no me cuentes nada que ya estoy harta de ti, Menma Namikaze— intenta irse pero el rubio atrapó a la ojiperla contra una pared y la atrapó en un beso abrazador y demandante, Hinata no se hizo de rogar y le correspondió enredando sus lenguas en un beso salvaje.

—No sé qué me has hecho tal vez, un embrujo o me has echado algo en el ramen (porque si, es Menma, gruñón, amargete pero adora el ramen y siempre lo hará aquí o en otra dimensión) pero no puedo evitar enojarme y pensar que otro hombre quiere tenerte porque me dan una ganas irrefrenables de reventarle la cara —le confiesa el orgulloso Namikaze.

— ¡Que romántico eres, Menma! —dice con burla la ojiperla.

—Está bien, está bien lo voy a decir solo una vez pero cállate y escúchame: me gustas mucho y quiero estar contigo y que ningún hombre más que yo este contigo.

— ¡Menma! —la chica lo besa arrebatada y el rubio gustoso le devuelve el beso.

— ¡Hinata, espera aquí no! —dice Menma cuando siente que la Hyuga quiere quitarle el pantalón.

—Tienes razón —el rubio suspira aliviado— ¡vamos a un hotel! —y lo arrastra mientras Menma piensa que se ha enamorado de una muy fogosa mujer pero aunque sea una loca y arrebatada es su mujer y no la cambiaría por nada.

 **BONUS 1:**

— ¿En serio debo llevar esto puesto? —preguntó Menma a la ojiperla.

—Claro que sí, querido Menma —dijo con una sonrisa divertida, el chico suspiró y tomó la mano de Hinata, mientras paseaba por Konoha con una camiseta que decía: "propiedad de Hinata Hyuga" "atrás zorras que ya está tomado" "eso va para ti, Shion"

—Esto es vergonzoso —Menma se tapaba la cara, para que nadie notara su evidente sonrojo.

—Eso te pasa por hacerme esperar —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa vengativa.

 **BONUS 2:**

Hinata salía de su habitación y se topó con un rubio colérico amenazando al pervertido de su primo Neji.

—No te quiero ver cerca de ella, ¿entendiste? —decía Menma, tomando de la camisa a un Neji, ya azul, quien solo pudo asentir.

—Menma, ¿vas a amenazar a todos los hombres de la villa que se me acerquen? —preguntó Hinata con una gota en la cabeza ya que era la quinta vez que lo veía hacer lo mismo.

—Sí —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y tachando el nombre de Neji de una lista donde aparecían todos los habitantes hombres de la villa.

Puede que Naruto y Menma fueran diferentes, pero ambos sabían bien cuidar a sus mujeres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, mi primer RTN, ha sido difícil, sobretodo la actitud tan loca de Hinata y la seria de Naruto o mejor dicho Menma, jajaj, pero la verdad estoy esperando con ansias ese relleno (no puedo creer lo que digo, XD) muero porque sea jueves, quiero ver ese capítulo de Naruto y la actitud que tendrá con la sexy Hinata.**

 **Nos leemos en otra.**


	7. Sentirse pleno

**Un drabble sobre la luna de miel de ambos tortolos, después de la maravillosa boda de ellos en The last. Me está encantando escribir desde el punto de vista de Naruto, es tan difícil pero tan interesante y retador para mí. Espero los disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7:**

 **SENTIRSE PLENO**

…y Naruto la contempla: sus cabellos negro-azulados, su piel marfil y delicada, su nariz respingona, sus ojos perlas ahora cerrados mientras duerme, a su lado.

Y Naruto no puede sentirse más feliz.

Ahora son marido y mujer. Se han casado, se han casado y han hecho el amor.

El Uzumaki se sonroja, mientras sus ojos la delinean, a ella, a Hinata, su mujer y el recuerdo de su noche de bodas.

Recuerda su salida de casa de Hiashi mientras sus amigos los despiden hacia su viaje. Recuerda el nerviosismo de ella y el temblor de su propio cuerpo cuando ve a Hinata desnudarse delante de él, el momento que sus dedos acarician su piel dibujando extrañas formas en su cuerpo, su voz suave llamándolo a acercarse, diciéndole que lo ama, que lo ama mucho y él solo puede besarle y afirmarle lo mismo, porque la ama, la adora y quiere tocarla, tocarla y sentirla, después de esos torturantes meses que sea portado como un caballero y no se propasado con la chica, pero ahora están casados, están casados y ya no hay miradas escrutadoras de los Hyuga, no hay un Hiashi con mirada seria. Ahora están ellos dos y él quiere aprovechar, aprovechar a amarla.

Besa sus labios, con ternura pero también con hambre y con deseo, quiere sentir el cuerpo de Hinata, quiere tocar y acariciarla toda, la toca y ella explota.

Siente las manos de Hinata recorrer sus brazos, su pecho, sus hombros, besar su cuello con ternura y gemir su nombre cuando succiona sus pezones y se adentra en ella.

Inicia un vaivén lento y cadencioso que aumenta y se intensifica al mismo tiempo que Hinata lo aprisiona con sus piernas. Quiere sentirla, sentirla toda, entra y sale de ella con naturalidad, como si toda su vida hubiera esperado este momento, gime, gruñe, jadea su nombre una y otra vez: "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata", parece gritar su cabeza sin control. Entra más profundo en ella y Hinata lo besa con desenfreno. No quiere parar, no quiere parar, no quiere parar…

Sus caricias, sus gemidos, el ardor en su cuerpo, el momento que se vuelven uno, es simplemente…

Indescriptible.

Maravilloso.

Abrasador.

Toma la mano de Hinata mientras su interior quiere explotar y llegan a su primer orgasmo, juntos.

—Hinata —gruñe Naruto, cayendo exhausto encima de la chica. Hinata le acaricia el cabello y lo acuna en sus brazos.

Se siente bien, se siente pleno, porque está en brazos de Hinata.

Y eso es solo el inicio de su luna de miel.

Ya está ansioso porque Hinata despertará.

¡Ya le iba a enseñar a Hinata que él era el ninja más fuerte y aún tenía mucha resistencia para ella, ttebayo!


	8. Hipnotizame de Amor

**Un pedidito que me escribieron, algo tarde pero hecho al fin y al cabo.**

 **Espero lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 8:**

 **HIPNOTÍZAME DE AMOR.**

— ¡Hinata-chan, apresúrate!

— ¡V-voy, Naruto-kun! —dijo la ojiperla mientras corría tratando de alcanzar a su rubio mejor amigo, quien sonreía emocionado.

— ¡Es que no puedo esperar, estoy muy emocionado, ttebayo! —Hinata sonrió al mirarlo tan feliz y el rubio al verla que demoraba tanto, tomó su mano y la jaló todo el camino hacia la escuela.

Llegaron jadeando y sudando a su clase y aun tomados de la mano, Hinata se sonrojaba por todas las miradas mientras Naruto indiferente a todo, entraba a clase y tomaba asiento en su lugar y Hinata a su lado.

— ¡Oi! Olvide que tenía tu mano, Hinata-chan —Naruto ríe y se rasca la nuca, avergonzado y la suelta.

—No, no importa Naruto-kun —Hinata enrojece y juega con sus dedos, no puede evitarlo fue tan cálida esa sensación de sentir su mano apretando la suya. Suspira y trata de evitar que Naruto se dé cuenta del loco latir de su corazón. ¡Debería estar prohibido enamorarse de esa forma de un chico como Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto! ¡Y encima es su mejor amigo!

—Buenos días, alumnos —saluda Kakashi entrando al salón, acompañado de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos marrones. Naruto al verlos sonríe de nuevo emocionado— les presento al mejor hipnotizador de la ciudad de la Arena: Sabaku no Kankuro.

Todos chillan emocionados y Hinata nota a Naruto mirando con ilusión al recién llegado, Hinata sabe, porque Hinata sabe todo sobre Naruto porque es su mejor amigo desde que tienen 7 años y sabe que desde muy niño, el rubio tuvo el afán de ser un mago esplendoroso y fantástico.

Kankuro les habla sobre su trabajo y les dice que va a ser una demostración en clase, todos se emocionan solícitos a ser parte del show, pero Kankuro niega y se para delante de Hinata.

— ¿Yo? —pregunta la chica temerosa.

—Sera una pequeña demostración —le dice Kankuro con una sonrisa.

— ¡Vamos, Hinata-chan! ¡Tú puedes! —grita Naruto dándole ánimos para que acepte.

—Está bien —Hinata se sienta en una pequeña silla en el centro del salón, nerviosa.

—Bien, Hinata —dice Kankuro con un reloj de péndulo en las manos— solo relájate y sigue el movimiento del reloj, ¿está bien? —la ojiperla asiente y sus perlados ojos poco a poco se queda idos por el reloj y su mente se queda en blanco— ahora solo vacía tu mente, vacíala y no pienses en nada. Me he dado cuenta que eres una chica muy tímida pero te ayudare a desenvolverte mejor y a quitar tus inseguridades. Cuando truene los dedos serás una chica resuelta y decidida y harás todo lo que desees sin temor.

—Está bien —dice Hinata con una voz ida y monocorde.

—Uno…dos…tres —Kankuro truena los dedos y Hinata parpadea y mira a la clase que la miran expectantes — ¿Cómo te sientes, Hinata?

—Genial, simplemente genial —dice Hinata con voz segura y confiada e incluso con un tono de voz más alto.

— ¿Reconoces a todos en este salón? ¿Y a todos los que están aquí?

—Claro que si, Kankuro-san —dice Hinata sonriendo decidida— él es profesor Kakashi-sensei, el profesor más sexy de la escuela, Sakura Haruno una chica estupenda y gran amiga pero con feo carácter, Ino, la espectacular, Sasuke Uchiha un amargete —ríe— pero buen amigo y él es…—sus ojos se detienen en Naruto y sonríe coqueta— y él es el increíble, maravilloso, apetecible, sexy Naruto Uzumaki —con cada palabra se acerca a Naruto que sonríe y luego se sonroja al escucharla al hablar de esa forma de él—. Hola, guapo —Hinata enreda sus brazos en el cuello del rubio, quien se pone totalmente rojo cuando siente los senos de Hinata presionando contra él.

—H-Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo, ttebayo? —Naruto se sonroja y suda por la proximidad de su mejor amiga.

—Algo que desee hace mucho tiempo —susurra Hinata en su oído sensualmente antes de besarlo de lleno. Naruto jadea de sorpresa y Hinata aprovecha y adentra su lengua, besándolo con deseo, el rubio ni corto ni perezoso le corresponde enredando sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches de la chica y se deja invadir por la traviesa lengua de Hinata y comienzan a besarse como si no hubiera un mañana

— ¿No crees que deberíamos detenerlos? —pregunta Sakura a Sasuke mirando la escena.

—Nah, que aproveche ese dobe.

—Pero están encima de la mesa del profesor.

—Uy, —Sasuke se da cuenta que esto está subiendo de nivel— parece que el dobe está desfogándose de todos estos años de represión que tuvo con la Hyuga.

— ¿Qué?

—Kankuro será mejor que le quites el hipnotismo a la Hyuga antes de esto se salga de control.

—Sí, pero primero págame.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha le pagaste a Kankuro para hacer esto!

—Sakura no me grites tanto y si le pague a Kankuro para hacer esto pero tú no sabes todas las quejas aburridas que tuve que escuchar del dobe porque no podía declararse a la Hyuga porque tenía miedo de perder su amistad —dijo Sasuke recordando todas las estúpidas quejas del rubio, que siempre le contaba en sus recesos—. Ahora al menos me libre de él.

 **BONUS:**

— ¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser! —Hinata gritaba jalados los cabellos. Apenas, Kankuro le quito el hipnotismo y se vio en los brazos de Naruto, con el cabello revuelto, los labios rojos e hinchados, salió disparada y se encerró en el baño, avergonzada. Le había besado, ¡le había besado! ¡Y que beso, por Kami! Quería meter la cabeza en la tierra como una avestruz y que nadie la encontrara nunca.

—Hinata —la chica dio un respingo y con espanto escuchó la voz de Naruto meterse al baño de mujeres, buscándola entre los cubículos— Hinata, ¿dónde estás? —la chica se hizo una bolita y antes que pudiera reaccionar Naruto apareció frente suyo y le sonrió— aquí estas.

—Uh, si, Naruto-kun —le dijo sin saber que más decir, pero entiéndanla que se le podía decir a su mejor amigo, su confidente, su amor imposible y al que le había dado el beso más sensual y más ardiente de su joven y tierna vida.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más o huir de nuevo, Naruto la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un fuerte y atrevido beso.

—Yo también —le dijo él jadeando cuando se separaron por la falta de aire.

— ¿Tú también?

—Sí, yo también creo que eres hermosa, increíble, maravillosa, apetecible, sexy Hinata Hyuga— a Hinata se le subieron todos los colores al rostro pero sonrió cuando recibió otro beso por parte de Naruto, en ese momento sonó la campana de su siguiente clase, la Hyuga al escucharlo intentó levantarse pero Naruto cerró la puerta con seguro y se apoyó en ella impidiéndole irse— ¿pensabas ir a algún lado, Hinata-chan? —dijo con una voz sensual y Hinata tembló con anticipación.

Ese día no se vio a Naruto ni a Hinata en sus siguientes tres clases del día.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS:**

 **Pedido listo y respondido, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Supongo que lo último lo dejo a su dulce y limonera imaginación, XD. Nos leemos en otro.**


	9. De como declararse

**De cómo confesarse y no morir en el intento**

 **1° Intento**

Un pie luego otro.

¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Uno, dos, tres!

No es tan difícil si haces que tu cerebro, tu alma y corazón se concentren en ello y no en lo que estás a punto de hacer.

¡Tu suicidio social! ¡Tu ruina moral! ¡Tu sentencia de muerte!

Bueno, no es que seas demasiado popular, ni te vayan a sentar en la silla eléctrica.

Pero, igual, sabes que lo que estas a punto de hacer será algo que cambiará toda tu cochina vida de ahora en adelante.

¡Vamos, no te puedes retractar!

Ni desmayar.

Ya has planeado por esto por meses, ¡meses!

—Hinata-chan, ¿cómo estás, ttebayo? —escuchas su voz y todo se pone borroso.

Adiós plan de dos meses elaborado.

 **2° Intento**

Bien, cualquiera se puede desmayar en su primer intento en declararse, ¿no? ¿No?

Ya, por favor no sigan, que sé que fue pésimo, lo sé, no hace falta remarcarlo.

Lo único bueno fue que Naruto-kun me acompaño a casa después de mi patético desmayo. Conversamos, reímos, comimos helados.

Bueno, él habló todo el tiempo, yo sólo escuchaba.

Pero, en fin, fue realmente agradable.

Le miré a la distancia, riendo con sus amigos en una mesa algo cercana.

Expulsé todo el aire de mis pulmones y me levanté de un brinco. Caminé un poco y cuando me acerqué a una mesa, me robé un vaso de leche, la cual me la tomé de un solo sorbo, para infundirme valor para lo que iba a hacer.

Sé valiente, Hinata. Valiente.

¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Uno, dos, tres!

Vamos pies, no me fallen.

Me detuve justo enfrente de la mesa. Naruto-kun fue el primero en notar mi presencia, porque alzó la vista y al notarme, me regaló una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, Hinata-chan —me saludó alegre—. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó al verme callada.

Habla, habla ya, Hinata Hyuga.

—Yo…—en ese instante mi estómago rugió y un gran eructo interrumpió lo que planeaba decir.

Naruto me miró asombrado y empezó a reír y nuestro grupo de amigos rió acompañándolo para mi total vergüenza.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué bochorno! ¡Qué horror!

Me alejé corriendo, cubriendo mi rostro.

Ya nunca más podría ver a Naruto-kun a la cara.

 **3° Intento.**

¡Dos semanas! ¡Dos semanas sin verle, hablarle o acercarme a él eran una completa tortura!

¡Ah, Naruto-kun, cuanto ansió verte!

Pero, no. seguro se reiría de mí, al igual que toda la escuela. Hinata "rugido de león" Hyuga, me dicen ahora, pero…pero yo no tengo la culpa, fue la tonta leche esa que tomé.

¡Ay, ay tanta mala suerte que me cargó!

Miré mi bento casi lleno y suspiré.

Después de mi desgraciado accidente en la cafetería de la escuela, prefería comer sola en las oscuras y solitarias jardineras del patio.

Cogí una bola de arroz y empecé a comerla, disfrutando su sabor.

Era deliciosa, suave y agradable.

¡Qué buena cocinera soy!

—¡Hinata! —El grito de Naruto me asustó tanto que hizo que se me atorará la bola de arroz en la garganta—. ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! —parecía sudoroso, cansado, pero feliz de verme.

Yo no.

¡Yo me estaba ahogando!

—Te estaba buscando por todos lados y bueno…yo…quería pedirte disculpas por si te ofendí el otro día, no quise reírme. ¡Es que fue tan gracioso! —yo moví mi cabeza de un lado al otro y golpeé mi pecho tratando de respirar. Aire, necesitaba aire—. Sí, ya sé que no te gusta que se burlen de ti, no fue mi intención…—y Naruto-kun seguía hablando y deshaciéndose en disculpas sin darse cuenta que mi cara se tornaba del rojo, al morado en cuestión de segundos.

¡Oh Dios voy a morir!

Y, sin haberme declarado.

¡Adiós trágica vida adolescente!

Sentí que me faltaba el aire más y más con el tiempo. Mi cara pasó del morado al purpura.

—Hinata… ¡Hinata! ¡Te estás ahogando! —dijo Naruto al fin dandose cuenta de mi estado. Ay, por Dios, ¡eres un genio! ¡Toma tu premio nobel por tu gran contribución a la sociedad!

Ya sé, demasiado sarcasmo, pero voy a morir se me permite ser cruel alguna vez.

Sentí que me desmayaba, pero los cálidos brazos de Naruto me atraparon en un abrazo protector.

Me sentía en las nubes, con un bello y hermoso ángel de cabellos rubios mirándome con preocupación. ¡Bah, que importaba morir si tenía un ángel así a mi lado!

—Hinata, Hinata —decía Naruto al borde de la histeria—. Lo siento por lo que haré.

Naruto me dio un par de fuertes palmadas en la espalda haciendo que a mi cuerpo le produjera un millón de escalofríos y todo lo que tenía en la garganta lo tragué y deje libre mi sistema respiratorio.

Tomé dos o tres bocanadas de aire tratando de volver a respirar.

¡Estoy viva! ¡Estoy viva, oh, Dios tengo un horrible dolor en la espalda y la garganta seca!

¡Agua, agua!

Naruto, gentilmente me ayudó a sentarme, pero aún no quitaba sus manos de mi cintura y mi hombro.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó él con todo su rostro vuelto a mí mientras un gesto preocupado le cruzaba toda la cara.

—He estado mejor, ¿sabes? —respondí masajeando mi garganta. ¡Maldita bola de arroz asesina! Casi muero, eso no hubiera sido nada lindo.

Naruto asintió y se dejó caer al suelo a un lado mío. Los dos guardamos silencio, él perdido en sus pensamientos y yo, bueno, mirando mal a mi bento y pensando en que de ahora en adelante tendría que comer siempre acompañada.

—No sé qué hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo —murmuró el Uzumaki, pero fue claramente entendido por mí.

—¿Qué?

El me miró con sus ojos azules fijos en mí.

—¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta? —me preguntó con una sonrisa y arrimándose más a mí. Su cercanía me hizo sonrojar y poner nerviosa.

—¿D-de que no me he dado cuenta? —la sonrisa de Naruto-kun se hizo más ancha y más maliciosa.

—Oh, dulce e inocente Hinata —rió Naruto acercándose más a mí, si es que eso era posible. Las manos me empezaron a sudar y mi cara se tornó completamente roja— eres tan dulce, creo que por eso me gustas tanto, ttebayo.

—¿Q-qué? —Naruto cortó la distancia y dejó que sus labios respondieran por él.

* * *

Un pie luego otro.

¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Uno, dos, tres!

Ahora ya no tenía prisa por confesarme, pero si tenía prisa.

Corrí hasta la puerta de salida de la escuela y lo vi: apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y mirando entre la marea de estudiantes que salían. Sus ojos se toparon con los míos y una ancha y gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando me reconoció.

Le devolví la sonrisa, aun sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, un efecto que no desaparecería nunca de mí, al tenerlo cerca. Caminé hasta él, concentrándome en no tropezar.

—Hola —musité.

—Hola.

Desde el beso que me dio en las jardineras, habían ocurrido dos semanas. Dos semanas, desde que salíamos oficialmente, dos semanas maravillosas a su lado.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Naruto mirándome, yo asentí. Tomó mi mano y la envolvió con la suya, mientras nos alejábamos de la escuela.

Bien, las cosas no habían salido cómo lo planeé ni pude declararme apropiadamente e incluso casi morí asfixiada por una bola de arroz asesina pero a fin de cuentas las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que me imaginé, cuando escuché la risa contagiosa de Naruto a mi lado, no pude evitar pensar que era la chica más feliz del mundo.


	10. No todas las historias tienen finales

**Capitulo** **10:**

 **No todas las historias tienen finales felices**

* * *

¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando estábamos sentados en las gradas de piedra, al pie de la Catedral de la ciudad?

Recuerdo que dijiste que temblaba de frío cuando me senté a tu lado.

¡De frío!

No, no temblaba de frío.

¡Temblaba de nervios!

De nervios por tu sonrisa risueña, tu cabello revuelto y tu mirada llena de sueños y esperanzas. Temblaba pensando que te quería, te quería tanto que temía decirte cuanto lo hacía.

Ahora, mientras deambuló por las calles, observando a las personas caminar, pienso en esa noche, donde pude decirte tanto, donde pudimos ser todo, pero nunca lo hice.

Porque decidí callar.


	11. Genderbender: Naruko y Hino

**Este fic lo he querido escribir desde hace mucho, pero nunca conectaban mis ideas para saber cómo terminarlo, sobre todo por los nombres de cada uno y el hecho de escribir un gender bender manteniendo la esencia de cada personaje y al mismo tiempo tratando de separar estos nuevos personajes con los originales. Espero haberlo logrado.**

 **Agradecimiento especial a Doki Nana, creadora de las imágenes que inspiraron esta historia y a Conejo Ninja y Annie Yue, que me prestaron los nombres de sus personajes, porque yo realmente apesto en ese aspecto.**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **Naruko = Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Hino = Hinata Hyuga.**

 **Tonemi = Toneri Otsutsuki.**

 **Sasukenai = Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakuramo = Sakura Haruno**

 **Inoi = Ino Yamanaka**

 **Sailin = Sai**

 **TenTe = TenTen**

 **Leena = Rock Lee**

 **Hanato = Hanabi Hyuga**

 **Konohana = Konohamaru Sarutobi**

 **Tatami sensei = Kakashi sensei**

 **(Agregaré más nombres a medida que vayan apareciendo o se me ocurran).**

 **Naruto, Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, ellos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, yo sólo escribo porque no puedo evitarlo.**

 **¡A leer y disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **11:**

 **Genderbender: Naruko y Hino**

Para Hino Hyuga la vida no había sido nada fácil: nacer en una familia rígida y seria, que se regía en base a sus tradiciones y sus reglas había sido fatal para él, que siempre había buscado el calor de hogar, el amor familiar y cariño. Ser elegido desde su nacimiento como futuro líder de su clan lo había hecho entrenar duramente desde su más tierna infancia, ganándose muchas heridas y sometiéndose a duros entrenamientos.

Pero, falló.

No llegó a la talla que su madre deseaba como su primogénito y con ello llegaron el desprecio y luego la indiferencia de su madre y su clan por considerarlo débil y no apto para ese puesto. Su madre lo relegó como a un Hyuga más y lo dejó al cuidado Kuren-sensei y decidió entrenar a su hermano menor Hanato, a cambio.

Vivir bajo la sombra de su hermano cinco años menor, ser relegado hacia la academia ninja por ser considerado un inútil y un fracaso y ser despreciado por su propio clan habrían sido fuertes motivos para rendirse y dejar de pelear por un destino que parecía querer verlo fracasar todo el tiempo.

—¡Ya verán, no me rendiré y me volveré muy fuerte para convertirme en la Hokage de esta aldea y todos ustedes tendrán que reconocerme! ¡Es una promesa, ttebayo! —la voz aguda de una niña rubia de brillantes ojos azules, gritando en plena calle antes de echarse a correr, apareció en su mente en esos momentos.

Porque en ese entonces cuando la oscuridad intentaba llegar a su corazón, había conocido a Naruko Uzumaki. Naruko, con su sonrisa brillante, sus travesuras y su optimismo de nunca rendirse le habían sacado de la oscuridad y lo habían llenado de fuerza y valentía. Ella lo salvó, ella lo cambió, ella le trazó su camino ninja y lo convirtió en el hombre y ninja que era. Le dio objetivos, le dio motivación para continuar, volverse fuerte y sin darse cuenta ella lo enamoró.

Lo enamoró su vitalidad y su sincero y puro corazón que podía perdonar hasta al más terrible enemigo.

Porque esa admiración tan grande se convirtió en amor, un amor fuerte e incandescente que aún a pesar de los años transcurridos desde que Hino lo había descubierto, éste seguía firme e intacto en su tierno corazón de ahora dieciocho años.

—En serio, Hino tú eres uno en un millón —le dijo Inoi Yamanaka, miembro del clan Yamanaka, de cabellera corta pero rubia y unos ojos azules que hacían enamorar a todas las chicas de la aldea. Éste estaba sentado a su lado en aquel bar, tomando sake con sus amigos— ya han pasado dos años desde tu confesión y aún continuas esperando la respuesta de Naruko, olvídala, sal con otras, después de la guerra te has vuelto muy popular con las chicas —le aconsejaba su amigo cuando lo veía deprimido por su amor no correspondido.

—No puedo salir con cualquiera de esas chicas, les crearía falsas ilusiones y jugaría con sus sentimientos sólo si salgo con alguna de ellas sólo para olvidar a Naruko-chan —le contradijo Hino con sus ojos perlas firmes en su resolución. Puede que Naruko no le prestará atención pero aprovecharse de chicas en su situación estaba mal y jugar con sus corazones no era de caballeros.

El rubio se dio una palmada en la cara.

—Hablar contigo es como hablar con una roca. Sólo te digo que te diviertas, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Sakuramo, dile algo —le pidió a su otro amigo, un pelirrosa, bastante atractivo, de ojos verdes y un gran medico ninja.

—Y que quieras que le diga —dijo Sakuramo Haruno, con fastidio— yo estoy igual con Sasukenai, le pido una cita una y otra vez, y ella me manda al carajo.

—¡Aggg! —Se quejó el rubio— estoy rodeado de puros bakas enamoradizos.

—¡Que dijiste, cerdo! —El Haruno, miró mal al rubio— repítelo.

—No voy a pelear contigo, frentón —le dijo él burlesco— más si estás borracho.

—A quién les dice frentón, cerdo.

—Pues a quien más que a ti, frentón —y antes que Hino pudiera intervenir, éstos empezaron a pelear dentro de aquel bar, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

—Diablos, esos idiotas siempre terminan peleándose —dijo Tente, un chico de cabello marrón corto y ojos del mismo color, era un ninja especialista en armas y mejor amigo del chico de ojos perlas— ahora nos van a echar por este desastre—y dicho y hecho los cuatro ninjas fueron echados del bar por alborotadores—. Genial, ahora debemos cargar con estos dos —tomó a Inoi y se lo cargó como un saco de papas— Hino, toma a ese idiota —dijo señalando al Haruno que dormía a pierna suelta en la calle.

—Sí —hizo que el chico se apoyará en él y empezó a caminar a la par de Tente—, oye, Tente.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo mirando al pelinegro.

—¿Crees que debería hacerle caso a Inoi, sobre olvidar a Naruko-chan? —El chico de cabello marrón dio vuelta en una calle— quiero decir Naruko-chan ha estado enamorada por años de Sakuramo —dijo viendo al chico dormido— tal vez debería rendirme.

—¿Quieres olvidarla? —Preguntó el otro, mirándolo.

Hino dudó.

—No lo sé —dijo Hino pasándose los dedos por los cabellos en gesto nervioso—. Toda mi vida he estado enamorado de Naruko-chan pero ella nunca me ha visto como algo más que como un amigo.

—Eso es porque siempre has estado escondido y viéndola de lejos, nunca has puesto el suficiente empeño en ser cercano a ella —Hino bajó los ojos. Era cierto, nunca había puesto el suficiente empeño en darle a entender a Naruko sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella—. Debes tomar una decisión, Hino. Y ni Inoi ni yo podemos tomarla por ti. Esta es tu decisión —terminó de decir el chico, con seriedad.

Hino suspiró, sino fuera tan tímido, podría decirle a Naruko-chan todo lo que sentía por ella.

—Naruko-chan —dijo Hino mirando hacia la luna en lo alto del cielo.

* * *

Hino se miró en el espejo viendo la ropa que vestía: un pantalón ninja negro y una camiseta blanca holgada.

—La revista dice que un hombre que quiere impresionar a una chica necesita vestir con estilo —se dijo Hino recordando el artículo de la revista "ninja de hoy" que compró en una de las librerías de la aldea. Volvió a verse en el espejo y pensó que él no tenía ni por asomo un estilo llamativo con aquella ropa, volvió su vista a la revista mirando los conjuntos que mostraba dicho artículo y las sugerencias que hacia la autora para ayudar a los pobres diablos que querían llamar la atención de alguna chica—. Esto es tan penoso —murmuró Hino pensando en lo que recurría para intentar mostrarse interesante y atractivo para Naruko.

Pero, Tente tenía razón al decir que él, no había puesto el suficiente empeño en dejarse notar por Naruko todos esos años y él no quería olvidarla hasta saber que hizo hasta el último intentó con la rubia de ojos azules.

Se quitó la camiseta blanca y en su lugar se puso una de color negro y una chaqueta morada con el símbolo Hyuga en la espalda.

Se miró el cabello y lo peinó tratando de adquirir el tipo de peinado que utilizaban los chicos cool como Inoi.

—Todo sea por Naruko-chan —se dijo Hino, tratando de darse ánimos. Salió de su habitación y mientras caminaba por el complejo Hyuga pensaba en las palabras que le diría a Naruko cuando la viera—. ¡H-hola, Naruko-chan! Yo, yo sólo salía a caminar. Y, tú, ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. Oh, sí, ¿esta ropa? Quería un cambio de mi ropa habitual. ¿Vas a Ichiraku? ¿Podría comer un tazón yo también? —Hino negó—. No, no, necesito ser más directo para que Naruko-chan no piense que es una salida de amigos —dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, pero cuando fue consciente de sus palabras se sonrojó—, pero…pero no puedo invitarla así de la nada —dijo, regresando sobre sus pasos— creerá que soy un pervertido o algo peor. Mejor lo pienso mejor y mañana lo hago —se dijo regresando a su habitación…—¡No, no voy a retroceder! Debe ser hoy…pero una cita con Naruko-chan —el chico se tapó el rostro con las manos, avergonzado.

—Vaya, hermano mío, parece que el amor te ha pegado fuerte —dijo un jovencito de unos doce años, ojos perlas, cabello negro, apoyado fuera del dojo familiar, admirando el ir y venir de su hermano mayor por todo el lugar.

—¡Hanato! —Protestó Hino, lleno de vergüenza— ¿Desde cuándo estas allí?

—¿Eso importa? —dijo Hanato encogiéndose de hombros, divertido—. Pero ha sido muy divertido verte ir y venir por todo el camino, pensé que terminarías haciendo una zanja bajo tus pies.

Hino le puso una mala cara por las ocurrencias de su hermano menor.

—¿Y, qué? ¿Qué planes tienes para conquistar a Naruko? —preguntó Hanato acercándose a su hermano sin asustarse en absoluto por la mala mirada que le lanzaba Hino en ese momento.

—Cómo sabes que es Naruko-chan a quien planeo invitar —cuestionó Hino, sorprendido.

Hanato rió y se tocó la sien.

—Pues, no es muy difícil saberlo, eres tan evidente, hermano mío, creo que todo Konoha está al tanto de tus sentimientos —respondió Hanato riendo y haciendo que Hino se deprimiera.

—¿Soy tan evidente? —se cuestionó Hino mientras una nube negra se formaba a su alrededor, evidenciando su estado de ánimo.

—Bueno, no eres el rey de la sutileza, nii-sama —dijo el Hyuga menor riendo— al menos Naruko-san no se dado cuenta de nada, es muy despistada— pero al ver que el aura de depresión que rodeaba a su hermano aumentaba decidió callarse.

—Soy tan invisible para Naruko-chan que ni siquiera sabe que existo —dijo Hino enrollándose como una oruga en el suelo con un aura de total depresión, mientras la palabra "patético" se tatuaba en su frente.

—Ya, Hino, no lo dije en ese sentido, levántate —amonestó el menor, viendo el estado de su hermano—. Hino, en serio, levántate, que me pones de los nervios. Hino, vamos, sólo porque estés enamorado de ella todos estos años y ella no te haga ningún caso en lo absoluto… ¡Rayos, le regué más! —se regañó a sí mismo Hanato viendo el estado de su hermano mayor—. Ya Hino, deja de portarte como un niño —se molestó, viendo la actitud de Hino y jalándolo hasta ponerlo de pie—. ¡Somos Hyugas! ¡Los Hyuga no nos dejamos intimidar por los desafíos ni menos por las chicas! Así que vas a tomar tu trasero del suelo y vas a salir a la calle, vas a buscar a esa rubia cabeza hueca y despistada y la vas a invitar a salir y no vas a aceptar un no por respuesta, ¿entendiste?

Hino asintió, un tanto intimidado por Hanato, un tanto asombrado por su actitud.

—A propósito, toma esto —dijo arrojándole un ramo de rosas rojas a Hino, quien lo atrapó en sus manos.

—¿Rosas rojas? —preguntó el Hyuga sin entender.

—No son rosas rojas cualquiera, son rosas rojas del jardín especial de nuestro oto-san —aclaró Hanato mirando con seriedad a su hermano.

Hino abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Hanato y él eran los cuidadores especiales del jardín privado de su fallecido padre y nunca, nunca permitieron que nadie arrancara ni un pétalo de aquel lugar.

—Hanato, yo…

—Vamos, hermano mío, no te preocupes —respondió el chico, desviando la mirada.

—Muchas gracias, Hanato —sonrió Hino, acercándose a su hermano y revolviéndole el cabello en un gesto cariñoso. Hino salió corriendo y sonriendo.

Hanato suspiró y le deseó suerte mientras veía irse a su hermano mayor.

—Pobre hermano mío, enamorarse de una despistada y atolondrada chica como Naruko Uzumaki —negó el chico—. Al menos yo no estoy tan mal como él.

* * *

Con las rosas rojas en sus manos, Hino corrió por las calles de Konoha, buscando a Naruko.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina se dio cuenta que algunas personas se le quedaban mirando. Se sonrojó un tanto por el ramo de rosas, al ser éste tan llamativo, pero no podía rendirse, buscar a Naruko era hoy su máxima prioridad.

Corrió y corrió sin detenerse porque si lo hacía sabía que se avergonzaría y regresaría a su casa, sin hablar con la chica. Hino corrió acercándose a la casa de la hiperactiva rubia, dueña de su corazón.

Sin aliento, se detuvo fuera del apartamento de la rubia. Su corazón latía con rapidez y su respiración se le hizo irregular.

—Vamos, Hino, puedes hacerlo —se daba valor el pelinegro. Se acomodó la ropa y tomando un poco de aire, tocó la puerta, esperando.

Nadie contestó, así que volvió a tocar por segunda vez.

Nada tampoco.

Golpeó por tercera, cuarta y hasta quinta vez, pero nadie acudía a su llamado.

—Eh, chico —le llamó una señora que pasaba en ese instante por el pasadizo—. No insistas, Naruko-chan se ha ido a una misión.

—¿A una misión? —preguntó Hino sin aliento.

—Así es, la muchacha me encargó que cuidará sus plantas hasta que regresará.

Hino se sintió desanimado.

—E-está bien, gracias.

—¿Quieres que le diga que la viniste a buscar?

Hino escondió las rosas en su espalda.

—N-no —haciendo una reverencia de despedida Hino dejó a la mujer en el pasillo y bajó los escalones de regreso, lentamente. En sus planes no estaba no encontrarse con la hiperactiva rubia. Su mente estaba tan concentrada en su objetivo, que no evaluó el hecho de que la rubia no estuviera en la aldea.

El ojiperla quería gritar de frustración, porque cuando al fin se decidía decirle todo lo que sentía a Naruko-chan, todo lo que su corazón había escondido y guardado para la chica de ojos azules, ella no encontraba, no estaba a su lado.

—Es el destino —se dijo Hino, regresando sobre sus pasos, ya no con el entusiasmo ni la energía que tenía en la tarde. Caminó sin darse cuenta donde iba, solo acompañado de sus tristes y pesimistas pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo andando pero cuando alzó la vista al cielo, éste ya se encontraba oscurecido—. ¿Hace cuánto anocheció? —pensó Hino, dejándose caer en la banca de un parque de la aldea.

Miró el ramo de rosas en sus manos, con tristeza. Las antes esplendorosas, rojas y frescas rosas, ahora estaban maltratadas, desordenadas y casi deshojadas. Deshizo el nudo que ataba el manojo de rosas y una a una empezó a mirarlas, inspeccionando su estado.

—No hay caso —Hino dejo caer una a una las rosas, mirándolas con tristeza. Su difunto padre desde que recordaba siempre fue alguien que amaba ese tipo de rosas. Cuando el pequeño pelinegro le preguntó por qué, su padre le contó la leyenda, que el primer Hyuga harto de ser ignorado por su amor, escaló a la montaña más alta y peligrosa de Konoha para entregarle la rosa más rara y exótica que existía en el lugar, cuando su amada supo de su hazaña, lo esperó día y noche rogando que regresará porque se dio cuenta que lo amaba y sólo quería que regresará con ella. Cuando el primer Hyuga bajó de la montaña con la rosa roja en sus manos, su amada se arrojó a sus brazos y no lo soltó nunca más.

Así que se volvió una leyenda en su clan que todo aquel Hyuga que regalaba una rosa roja a una mujer, estaba destinado a estar con ella para toda la vida. Era por ello, que Hanato y él cuidaron las rosas todo ese tiempo, para mantener viva la leyenda. Aunque el Hyuga mayor siempre había deseado regalárselas a Naruko, el recuerdo de su padre siempre fue más fuerte.

Así que cuando Hanato se lo dio, sintió quitarse un peso de encima, al no haber cortado aquellas hermosas rosas.

—Pero ahora ya sólo queda una —pensó el chico con una pequeña rosa en sus manos. No estaba totalmente deshojada como las otras y aun a pesar de ser pequeña y estar apenas floreciendo, fue la única que se mantuvo con sus pequeños pétalos firmes en su tallo. El Hyuga la observó pensando que cuando la rosa tuviera su tamaño ideal, ésta florecería y sería la más hermosa y esplendorosa que él hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida.

La acercó en su nariz y pudo percibir su dulce olor.

—¿Eh? ¿Hino? —una chica de dos largas coletas rubias y brillantes ojos azules se detuvo a media calle, al ver al Hyuga sentado en aquella banca con un rostro sereno, oliendo una pequeña rosa roja. Sonriendo se acercó al chico para saludarlo después de su ardua misión dejada por la hokage—. Hey, Hino…—apenas pudo decir cuando lo miró más atentamente.

El rostro de Hino representaba la más pura tranquilidad mientras olía aquella rosa, su gentil y sereno rostro había adquirido una belleza deslumbrante que hubiera dejado a cualquier mujer que lo observará en ese instante en un estado hipnótico.

Y, Naruko Uzumaki no fue la excepción.

Siempre había creído que el heredero Hyuga, era un chico bueno y amable, algo tímido, pero buen amigo al fin y al cabo. Esa noche viéndolo así de tranquilo, con su rostro sereno, con esos mechones de cabello revueltos por el viento dejando que su perfil masculino se dejara ver en todo su esplendor y el flequillo cubriendo su frente, mientras sostenía una rosa en las manos, lo vio diferente.

Ya no como aquel niño que intentó ayudarla en los exámenes chunnin, sino en un joven apuesto. Un joven ninja que parecía dejar de lado la timidez para crecer como un hombre.

Naruko pensó que nadie se vería tan irresistible como Hino se veía en ese instante. Apenas, ese pensamiento se formó en su mente, Naruko se sonrojó.

—Na-naruko-chan —tartamudeó Hino al abrir nuevamente los ojos y ver a la rubia cerca suyo, de forma tan repentina.

—Hino, yo…este, jejej —Naruko se rascó la mejilla en un gesto avergonzado—. Hola, sólo vine a saludarte, ttebayo. Recién acabó de llegar a la aldea.

—Oh, qué bien, me alegro que regresarás con bien.

—Gracias, ttebayo.

Un pequeño silencio surgió entre los dos, un tanto incómodo. Naruko se fijó en las rosas maltrechas a los pies de Hino, eran por lo menos una docena.

—¿Ibas a regalarlas? —preguntó la rubia señalando sus pies.

—¿Qué? —el pelinegro fijó su vista y titubeó—. Bueno, sí…—bajó los ojos, sin darse cuenta del sobresalto de la Uzumaki— pero no salió como esperaba. Yo…

—Lo siento, no quise…¿es bonita? —preguntó Naruko y quiso patearse mentalmente, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? Es más, ¿por qué le importaba tanto? La falta de ramen en su sistema ya le estaba afectando—. Olvídalo mejor no me digas —dijo, inflando las mejillas y desviando la mirada.

La cara de Hino se puso roja pero asintió. Naruko sintió sus tripas retorcerse por la actitud tímida del chico y pensando en la desgraciada por la quien suspiraba su pelinegro amigo.

—Definitivamente necesito ramen —murmuró la rubia sintiendo que el dolor de tripas era por no tener comida en su estómago que por la amargura que la embargaba al saber que Hino estaba interesado en alguna chica que lo hacía sufrir.

—Yo también quiero comer un poco de ramen —dijo Hino quien la escuchó—. Yo…hum…esto… ¿vamos, Naruko-chan? —preguntó el pobre ojiperla temblando de nervios por dentro pero tratando de mostrar serenidad y firmeza como decía la revista. Se levantó del banco y medio sonrió acercándose a la rubia. "Confianza, confianza, Hino"

—Yo…sí vamos Hino —dijo Naruko sonriendo ampliamente. Ramen era lo que necesitaba para apartar esos molestos retortijones.

—Eh, Naruko —el Hyuga alzó la rosa y se la ofreció, con nerviosismo.

Naruko sintió que las mejillas se le enrojecían.

—¿Q…qué?

—Tómala, por favor. Quiero que la tengas.

—Pero…

—Por favor.

Naruko enrojeció aún más al ver los claros y blancos ojos del chico, firmes y resueltos mirándola fijamente.

—Por favor, Naruko-chan —le rogó. La chica lo miró y asintió como hipnotizada y rozando ligeramente los dedos de Hino, tomó la pequeña rosa.

Caminando al lado de Hino, la Uzumaki olió disimuladamente la rosa, sintiendo que algo había cambiado esa noche.

Y también en su corazón.

Sólo tendría que esperar la llegada de una joven de la luna para entender finalmente a quien necesitaba a su lado.

—¿Sabes Hino? —Dijo Naruko llamando la atención del Hyuga—. La chica a la que le iba a regalar las rosas debe ser una total idiota sino se da cuenta que eres un gran chico.

Hino tosió y la miró con incredulidad.

—Si tú supieras, Naruko-chan…

* * *

 **Siempre que leo un gender bender –porque me fascinan- de Naruto siento que me presentan a los personajes de forma demasiado rápida y no siento mucha conexión con los personajes, por eso quise presentar a Hino primero y lo amarán, ajjaja.**

 **Bueno, respecto al fic, quise retratar a Hino como un chico normal (aún siendo ninja), con sus miedos, sus alegrías. Y, bueno como su actitud es más inocente y tímido me gustó escribir como se comportaría Hinata siendo un chico y cómo intentaría acercarse a Naruko a pesar de su timidez y nerviosismo. Digamos que este relato es un poco antes de la llegada de Tonemi a la aldea. Me preguntó si les gustaría que siguiera esta historia en un fic aparte y contar toda la evolución de esta pareja.**

 **Nos leemos en otro relato.**


End file.
